


It was just a dream

by Militia



Series: Star Wars Fics [14]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Summary: Corin is still feeling the after effects of his time fighting the imp and his cronies. Luckily, Din is there to help.
Relationships: Din (The Mandalorian)/ Corin the Storm Trooper (Rescue and Regret)
Series: Star Wars Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867885
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	It was just a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



Corin jolted. Something was wrong.  
He couldn’t see properly in the darkness.  
Then his eyes adjusted. He stared down at the body sleeping in front of him, the Beskar helmet almost seeming to shimmer against the pitch darkness around it.  
Why was he standing up? What was he doing?

He blinked. Something heavy was in his hand. He couldn’t look down to see it. His head refused to move.

He was holding a blaster, barrel pointed straight at Din’s throat. So close it was almost pressing in. What was this? What was going on? Corin couldn’t let go, fingers tightening instead of loosening. No. What was happening?   
His pointer lifted up. Yes, maybe some good luck- then rested on the trigger.

No. No. No. He fought against the fog clouding his mind. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be real. His heart hammered against his chest, almost painful. No, no, no, nononono no. NO!

“CORIN!”

He swung a fist, finally able to move, but still blind. It was caught firmly, a hand coming up to grip his shoulder almost painful.  
Panting, blinking away tears, Corin tried to figure out what was going on. Still half-blind with residing panic, he forced his lungs to take deep, painful breaths, leaning forward slightly. The hand holding his fist let go, wrapping around his shoulders as he was pulled against something solid and warm.

His violent tremors rocked against the solid that was Din’s chest as Corin gasped for breath. Distantly, a part of him was aware that Din was speaking, murmuring softly in a language he could partly understand.  
Just a dream. It was just a dream.

Cycling that thought over and over in his brain, Corin felt himself slowly begin to calm. Panicked breathing turning more even, with only slight hitches indicating something wrong. Tremors turned to slight shivering, and eventually died down to be almost imperceptible.

Just a dream. Din’s here. No blaster. It was just, a dream.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, ducked down against Din’s chest, two arms holding him tight. He didn’t know what he would do if they left. It felt like their hold was the only thing truly keeping him anchored from a primal urge to run. Run and hide.

It was just a dream.

He slowly moved his head, turning it to rest his cheek on the chest below rather than his forehead. He was shifted, arms pulling him instead of just holding, until he was completely curled against a warm figure.

“Are you okay?”  
Din’s voice, soft even through the filter, hesitantly broke the tenuous silence. Not trusting his voice enough to answer, Corin just gave a shaky nod. With a deep sigh, he felt himself being pulled backwards. Giving in and allowing himself to fall, he was laid back down, this time with an arm as hot as iron circled around his waist, grounding him. Hands no longer shaking, he lifted one up to grip onto Din’s wrist, thumb going in small circles.  
With a deep breath, he sunk back into the warm behind him. Felt Din nuzzle against the back of his head as his eyes grew heavy.  
“We’re safe,” Din murmured, “We’re okay.”

A soft grumble across the room. The kid still fast asleep in his crib by the sounds of it.

It was just a dream.


End file.
